The Reign of The Fallen Queen
by psycheros
Summary: "Anak perempuan tumbuh dewasa lebih cepat daripada buku, tapi suatu hari kau akan cukup dewasa untuk mulai membaca dongeng lagi." Susan Pevensie, setelah pintu gerbang Narnia tertutup baginya.


Ketika berhadapan dengan kenyataan, Susan Pevensie rapi berbalut setelan tweed dipadu sepatu hak tingggi berpoles, dan ia tak dapat berhenti bertanya—

— _kenapa?_

Mereka meletakkan mayat-mayat korban kereta api di sebuah gudang. Susan dapat melihat tembok di sisi lain ruangan, namun tubuh-tubuh yang berjajar di bawah kain putih seolah berderet tak berujung. Orang-orang berlalu lalang, mengintip ke balik kain, menangis seperti anak kecil yang mengintip kado Natal dan mendapati hadiah yang didapat tak sesuai harapan. Susan berjalan di jalan kecil di antara dua deret mayat, tangan meremas kacu erat-erat saat teringat betapa banyak yang harus ia temukan hari ini.

Yang ia temukan pertama adalah Peter.

Dia tidak tampak begitu buruk. Hanya seperti tertidur, dengan bibir terkatup dan luka di dahi yang tidak berdarah lagi. Susan menatapnya beberapa saat, mengangguk pada petugas pendata korban ("ya, dia kakakku."), dan berjalan menginspeksi tubuh-tubuh lain, berpikir bahwa mungkin dia bisa melakukan ini. Mungkin ini tidak akan terlalu sulit.

Tapi kemudian ia melihat Edmund, separuh wajahnya terkoyak saat terhempas di tegel kasar stasiun; lalu Lucy—Si Kecil Lucy, Lucy Tersayang—kain putihnya terlalu banyak bernoda merah. Susan terhenyak, tersadar akan beban yang menekan bahu dan dadanya, jatuh bersimpuh di jalan kecil di antara dua deret mayat. Menangis.

Ada tangan-tangan yang menopangnya dan suara-suara yang menghiburnya, tapi semua berlalu bagaikan mimpi. Orang lain kehilangan satu atau dua orang tapi Susan kehilangan lima—jumlah semua Pevensie yang pernah tinggal di rumah bersamanya—dan Susan bahkan belum menemukan Ayah dan Ibu.

Ia berharap, saat itu, bahwa perang belum usai. Ia menunggu sirene peringatan dan dengung jet yang menghantui masa kecilnya. Sementara orang-orang berlari mencari perlindungan, Susan akan tetap bersimpuh di dalam gudang, menanti bom jatuh dan menyelamatkannya dari hari esok.

Susan mengandung ribuan pertanyaan dan jerit dalam rahim hatinya, namun yang terlahir dari mulutnya hanya satu kata.

Kenapa,

 _kenapa_ ,

" _ **Kenapa?**_ "

~.~.~.~.~.~

.

.

 **T** he **R** eign of the **F** allen **Q** ueen

"… _anak perempuan tumbuh dewasa lebih cepat daripada buku…_

… _tapi suatu hari kau akan cukup dewasa untuk mulai membaca dongeng lagi_."

—C.S. Lewis

.

.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Susan tidak pernah menyadari betapa sibuk sebuah prosesi pemakaman dan bagaimana itu dapat menguras seluruh pikirannya.

Atau mungkin dia sadar, tapi tak pernah menyangka ia harus mengurus segala hal _sendirian_. Ada saat-saat ketika ia membayangkan harus mengubur orangtuanya; tapi dalam bayangan, mereka tidak meninggal bersamaan dan Peter ada di sampingnya mengambil alih sebagian besar tanggung jawab bukannya ikut terbaring di peti mati.

Bahkan setelah tak ada yang tersisa dari mereka kecuali gundukan tanah, Susan masih harus berputar ke sana kemari mengurus apa-apa yang belum selesai. Surat warisan di sini, surat kontrak kerja di sana, dengan kewajiban menanggapi ucapan belasungkawa terselip di antara agendanya. Ia lelah dan sedih dan ingin _seseorang_ menggantikan perannya; atau agar waktu terjeda sejenak baginya untuk menarik napas. Tapi dunia tetap berputar, menuntut kakinya berlari meski pikiran dan hatinya masih tertinggal di lantai gudang bersama mayat-mayat.

Jika akhirnya ia punya waktu untuk berhenti, malam selalu sudah turun di atas kota London. Ia mengabaikan jadwal esok hari sejenak untuk menangis. Rumah terasa hampa tanpa radio yang biasa dinyalakan Lucy, dan meski bisa saja menyalakannya sendiri, Susan tak ingin. Suara radio terlalu mengingatkan pada saudarinya yang telah pergi dan Edmund yang akan memprotes bahwa musiknya terlalu keras.

Banyak surat bertebaran di atas meja, semua telah lewat jatuh tempo. Undangan-undangan pesta dalam amplop warna pastel dan parfum bunga lili. Susan mengambil satu, menghirup aroma lembutnya dan mengusap segel pita di bagian depan. Beberapa bulan lalu, surat-surat semacam ini akan membuat kupu-kupu di perutnya berdansa gembira—membujuknya merasa penting dan diakui.

Kini, memikirkan gaun nilon dan pemerah bibir saja sudah cukup melahirkan satu lagi desah lelah.

Usianya masih dua puluh satu, tapi ia sudah tak memiliki waktu lagi untuk hal-hal semacam itu.

~.~.~.~.~.~

 _Ada sebuah gerbang besar maha indah berdiri di seberang jurang, dan Susan berdiri di tepian yang lain. Ia menatap gerbang itu dengan perasaan rindu yang asing, seakan mengenal tempat itu namun pada saat bersamaan juga tidak. Ingin ia meloncat melintasi ngarai dan mengunjungi tempat di balik gerbang, namun kakinya gemetar begitu hebat menyaksikan betapa dalam jurang di bawahnya. Ia mundur selangkah ke tempat yang lebih aman._

 _Seseorang muncul dari balik gerbang, mengintip sedikit keluar. Susan mengenali postur dan wajah itu di mana saja, meski alih-alih kemeja katun dan jas universitas, orang itu bersandang layaknya seorang raja._

" _Peter!" Panggilnya, meletakkan kedua tangan di depan mulut seperti corong. "Peter! Aku di sini! Bantu aku menyeberang!"_

 _Kakaknya nampak terkejut, seakan tak menyangka akan melihat ia di sana. Namun kemudian wajahnya berubah pilu, dan Susan merasakan hentakan menyakitkan di jantungnya. "Aku tak bisa, Susan. Kau bukan lagi sahabat Narnia."_

" _Peter, tunggu!"_

 _Peter hanya menggeleng sendu, meraih kenop gerbang dan menariknya tertutup. Susan berteriak, memohon—jangan, jangan,_ _ **jangan tinggalkan aku**_ _—namun daun gerbang itu tetap bertemu satu sama lain._

 _Bunyi kunci diputar dan mengait bergema di sekitarnya, menertawakan satu-satunya Pevensie yang tertinggal di luar._

Susan tersentak dari tidurnya, jam meja berdering keras menyuruhnya bangun dan kembali berlari. Ia mengusap airmata yang bergelimang di pipi, tak ingat lagi apa yang baru saja dimimpikannya namun tahu itu hal yang sedih.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Beberapa bulan semenjak pemakaman, Susan teringat Narnia.

Entah apa yang membuatnya ingat—ia hanya sedang duduk di sebuah rumah kopi kecil, beristirahat sejenak sebelum berurusan kembali dengan dunia. Mungkin anak kecil yang makan es krim di meja sebelah, mungkin bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dalam pot-pot di birai jendela. Tak penting apa yang membawa ingatan itu kembali, yang penting adalah di memorinya berputar kenangan tentang Singa Agung dan pohon-pohon yang berbicara, tentang musim salju abadi dan mahkota indah yang pernah bersinggah di kepalanya.

Sama seperti segala hal dari masa lalunya, Narnia terasa lebih seperti mimpi. Mimpi yang lebih indah daripada pengungsian anak-anak dan tubuh-tubuh tak bergerak, tapi Susan tetap kesulitan percaya bahwa itu benar-benar nyata. Jika menggali lebih dalam, ia masih dapat melihat kemegahan Cair Paravel; tapi ia juga mampu mengingat wajah teman imajinasinya—teman yang ia ciptakan sebagai kawan bermain jauh sebelum Lucy lahir. Teman imajinasinya tidak nyata, dan begitu pula, Susan yakin, dengan Narnia.

Keyakinan itu tidak menghentikan kakinya untuk berjalan ke kebun binatang.

Susan bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana. Saat itu sore hari, orang-orang telah mulai terseok pulang, wajah lelah setelah seharian menimba hidup. Ada beberapa _pence_ di saku mantelnya, namun alih-alih menyimpannya untuk membeli makan malam, Susan menukar koin-koinnya dengan tiket masuk.

Sisa-sisa kelambu perang masih belum terangkat dari tempat itu. Sebagian besar kandangnya kosong, beberapa jeruji melengkung rusak, sebuah plang bertuliskan DITUTUP SAMPAI WAKTU YANG TIDAK DITENTUKAN terpajang di depan gedung eksibisi. Susan menemukan kandang singa di area paling mencolok—singa adalah atraksi utama mereka dan mendapatkan kandang paling besar.

Namun makhluk kurus menyedihkan yang dilihat Susan bukanlah Singa dalam memorinya. Tidak ada surai keemasan bergerak indah mengikuti kedikan kepala, tidak ada ekspresi gagah lagi menghangatkan di wajahnya. Kaki depan singa di kandang itu ceking dan kotor, tidak seperti kaki yang pernah merengkuhnya dalam dekapan senyaman kepompong. Mata nanar itu hanyalah milik hewan malang kelaparan, bukan pemimpin negeri ajaib.

Susan berdiri hampa di depan kandang itu hingga seorang petugas menepuk bahunya.

"Maaf Nona, kami akan segera tutup."

Ia mengangguk, berjalan pulang, perutnya berkeriut keras. Tidak ada lagi sisa koin di sakunya.

Sungguh konyol.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Segera setelah Susan berhasil mengumpulkan beberapa _pence_ lagi, ia kembali ke kebun binatang. Berdiri di depan kandang singa sampai seorang petugas mengingatkannya untuk pulang.

Kemudian lagi.

Dan lagi.

Dan lagi.

Susan tidak mengerti kenapa ia tetap kembali. Makhluk dalam kandang itu tak membaik bersama berlalunya hari, bahkan nampak semakin kurus seakan—seperti halnya Susan—separuh jiwanya telah lama mati. Hewan buas yang menurut keterangan di plang depan kandang dikirim dari sabana Afrika itu bahkan tak mampu banyak berlari, menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya berbaring di atas empat kaki, tulang pahanya bertonjolan di bawah kulit cokelat-kuning masai.

(Sesekali Susan begitu iba hingga ia tergoda untuk melemparkan sepotong sosis ke kandang di bawahnya, tapi ia tak pernah. Untuk memberi makan diri sendiri saja dia masih tersaruk-saruk).

"Kau sangat suka singa, ya?"

Pada kunjungan kelima (atau keenam? atau ketujuh?) si penjaga kebun binatang memberanikan diri bertanya. Wajah pemuda itu berkerut lebih tua daripada usianya (mereka semua seperti itu setelah perang), senyumnya nampak malu-malu penuh harap di bawah bayangan topi hijaunya yang agak buluk. Susan menatapnya, sejenak heran bagaimana pria itu begitu lancang menyapa ketika jelas-jelas Susan sedang berkabung, sebelum ia ingat bahwa ia telah menanggalkan gaun berkabungnya. Kantor telegram tempat ia bekerja mengharapkan seluruh pegawai mengenakan seragam cokelat kaku. Gaun hitam dengan bordir renda di rimpel bawah roknya itu tersimpan rapi di lemari, dan saat Susan tidak mengenakannya ia adalah seorang gadis biasa. Gadis yang sama dengan semua gadis di kota London. Duka dan lukanya tidak nyata.

"Aku pernah tahu satu Singa," jawabnya pada udara sore, mengalihkan pandang pada hewan di balik jeruji. Makhluk itu tengah menjilat-jilat cakar dengan cara yang sangat hewani dan tidak akan dilakukan oleh Singa-nya. "Singa yang tangguh dan gagah seperti raja. Dia mengalahkan penyihir jahat dan menjadikan aku dan saudara-saudaraku raja dan ratu di tanahNya."

"Oh?" Pemuda itu tertawa seperti anak kecil pertama kali melihat kincir air, sekaligus seorang ibu yang geli mendengarkan celoteh anaknya. "Apa singamu juga bisa bicara?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti jika Dia tidak menggunakan bahasa yang kukenal?" Begitu pun kadang Susan masih sulit memahami. Terlintas seperti film hitam putih buram, bagaimana Sang Singa kadang seperti _menghukum_ mereka—dia, Peter, dan adik-adik—atas kesalahan yang tidak mereka sadari; bagaimana petunjuk-petunjukNya terlalu penuh teka-teki. Seulas senyum tipis, nyaris tak mengubah lengkung bibir, memoles bibir pucatnya. Ah, masa kanak-kanak. Betapa hari-hari itu terasa begitu jauh.

Pemuda bertopi hijau itu berdeham lagi. "Ahah, tentu saja. Bodohnya aku," sahutnya, mengeluarkan tawa basa basi yang terdengar seperti separuh gonggongan, separuh desah. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan padaku tentang singamu? Aku tahu sebuah rumah makan yang enak. Tidak jauh, hanya lima menit dari sini. Bagaimana?" Ia melemparkan senyum ramah hingga gerut keriput di sudut matanya berubah mendalam menjadi sulur-sulur halus.

Susan menatapnya impasif selama beberapa saat, kemudian membuang muka ke arah kandang singa. Si singa menguap tak berwibawa, menunjukkan gigi-gigi kuning tak berguna.

"Aku sedang tak ingin bercerita."

Si pemuda ber "oh" pelan, penuh kecanggungan. Ia mengangkat topi, berbasa-basi untuk undur diri. Sekejap kemudian langkahnya terdengar menjauh, sepatu bersol tipis bertemu jalan pavemen cokelat gelap.

Susan terus mengunci pandang pada singa di kandang, merekam setiap gulir geriknya. Mempertahankan kontak mata, menantang dalam diam, mencari dan menunggu sesuatu yang tidak akan ada dan ia sendiri tidak tahu apa.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Di kunjungan selanjutnya, pemuda itu kembali beramah tamah sambil mengajukan banyak tanya. Susan menggeleng, seutas rambut terlepas dari sanggul dan menggantung di sisi telinganya.

Di kunjungan selanjutnya selanjutnya, pemuda itu telah menunggu Susan di samping kandang singa sambil membaca koran sore. Susan urung melangkahkan kaki ke periferinya dan berputar balik ke pintu keluar.

Di kunjungan selanjutnya selanjutnya selanjutnya, pemuda itu berbicara tentang betapa lezat makanan di rumah makan lima menit dari kebun binatang dan ayolah, Nona, tidakkah kau ingin mencobanya sekali saja?

Hari itu Sabtu sore. Susan mengiyakan karena pemuda itu begitu persisten. Mereka tidak berbicara tentang Singa, tidak pula tentang Susan. Di meja makan pemuda itu mengisi kekosongan dengan cerita-cerita lugu lagi jenaka, tangannya bergerak ekspresif memperagakan setiap detail kisah-kisahnya. Dia benar tentang satu hal: makanan di situ memang lezat.

Ia mengantar Susan sampai halte trem dan mengangkat topi sambil membungkuk sopan.

" _Have a nice weekend, Ma'am_. Terima kasih sudah menerima ajakanku."

"Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih," sahut gadis itu tepat pada saat trem berdecit berhenti di hadapannya, dan ia terkejut mendapati kalimatnya benar-benar tulus.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Dulu, ketika hanya ada dia dan Peter, dunia bermain Susan hanyalah halaman belakang rumah.

Begitupun ia tak pernah jenuh. Ada puluhan permainan yang dapat dinikmatinya setiap hari—berayun di ayunan di bawah pohon mapel, beradu pedang ranting dengan Peter, meronce rumput sembari berbincang dengan sahabat khayalan, membuat istana pasir. Ia begitu bahagia dalam dunia kecilnya, hingga suatu hari ketika Ayah dan Ibu hendak membawanya berwisata ke pantai, ia menangis kencang.

"Tidak mau!" Jeritnya, berjongkok dalam boks pasir. "Tidak mau pergi ke pantai! Mau main pasir saja!"

Tentu saja Ayah tidak menerima kebandelan semacam itu, maka ia berangkat ke stasiun dalam kondisi dipiting dalam gendongan. Menangis, meronta, menjerit liar sampai ludah keluar-keluar. Mungkin saat itu ia benar-benar jadi tontonan.

Tapi kemudian—laut.

Apa yang tersaji di hadapan Susan adalah pemandangan di luar akal imajinya. Ombak besar bergulung-gulung, hamparan pasir yang demikian luasnya. Begitu banyak orang! Begitu banyak pula penjaja makanan—es loli, jagung, ikan herring bakar—segala yang diketahui Susan dilipatgandakan sepuluh kali lalu dijejalkan di satu tempat. Begitu terkesimanya ia, hingga kali pertama Ayah menurunkannya dari gendongan Susan langsung berlari menjerit-jerit dan bergulingan di pasir.

Ibu tertawa. _Lihat, Susan_ , kata Ibu, menggandengnya menuju bibir pantai di mana pasir dan air asin bercumbuan. _Bukankah ini hal yang tak dapat kau bayangkan? Kau berkeras tinggal di bak pasir kecilmu, karena kau belum mengenal kebahagiaan yang datang dari bermain di pantai yang luas tak bertepi_.

"…Dan setelah itu aku selalu mendengarkan nasehat orangtuaku," Susan mengakhiri ceritanya, "Aku selalu percaya mereka tahu apa yang terbaik bagiku."

Pemuda itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Suara tawanya nyaring dan kuat, seolah ia sedang menyanyikan lagu opera dalam derainya. Bibir Susan ikut tersungging mendengarnya.

"Kau dulu manis sekali!" Celetuk pemuda itu, menggeleng-geleng. "Kalau ibuku punya anak penurut sepertimu, dia tentu bakal lebih awet muda!" Ia mengangkat gelas wine-nya, mengajak bersulang. "Ayo, Sue. Untuk masa kecilmu yang manis."

"Untuk masa kecilku yang manis," Susan mengulang, menyentuhkan bibir gelasnya pada bibir gelas si pemuda. Mereka menenggak wine putih sambil saling mengunci pandang satu sama lain.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan matanya. Mata cokelatnya berkilau begitu hangat.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Pernikahan mereka sederhana. Sebuah kapel tua di pinggir kota, deret-deret bangku yang hanya berisi keluarga dan sanak saudara, rangkaian bunga yang dibuat Susan sendiri dari mawar dan hidrangea. Gaun pengantin adalah warisan dari ibu si pemuda, pengiring pengantin adalah adik perempuannya, dan Susan menangis terharu teringat Ibu dan Lucy yang tiba-tiba terasa hadir bersama mereka.

Sehari setelah pernikahan, Susan dan suaminya kembali mengunjungi kapel untuk memberi bingkisan terima kasih kecil-kecilan kepada sang pendeta. Di dalam ruang altar bertembok putih gading, Susan menengadah menatap Kristus, citraNya terpahat pada salib kayu cedar kemerahan dalam kesunyian yang damai.

"Waktu saudara-saudaraku meninggal, orang-orang menghiburku dengan berkata bahwa orang baik mati muda," katanya, tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari wajahNya yang terkulai ke kanan. "Itu membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah aku bukan orang baik. Apakah Tuhan menghukumku dengan membiarkanku hidup sendiri."

Suaminya, selalu tahu apa yang harus diucapkan di saat yang tepat, merangkul pundak dan mengecup sisi keningnya. "Jika kau pergi, aku tidak akan pernah mendengar cerita tentang singa yang bisa bicara."

Susan terkekeh pelan. Mereka berdua berlutut, memanjatkan doa dalam keheningan kapel yang sejuk menenangkan sukma.

"Aku pernah bertanya pada Ayah, kenapa Yesus Kristus berdarah seperti manusia biasa," suaminya mendongeng saat mereka menuruni tangga batu kapel menuju jalan kecil padat oleh kereta kuda. "Dan Ayah menceritakanku sebuah kisah tentang seorang anak laki-laki dan burung peliharaan yang lepas dari sangkarnya.

Suatu ketika, hiduplah seorang anak laki-laki dan burung kesayangannya. Burung itu berkicau begitu merdu, bulunya cantik sempurna. Tapi burung itu bosan hidup di sangkar sempit, bosan makan tepung jagung yang diberikan padanya setiap hari. Ia ingin hidup bebas! Maka ia pun membuka pintu sangkar, terbang tinggi, lalu bertengger di atas pohon menikmati kebebasan.

Betapapun si anak laki-laki memanggilnya, burung itu tidak menyahut. Bukankah itu menyedihkan? Burung itu adalah peliharaan kesayangan, tapi ia tetap tak mengerti saat dipanggil! Lebih menyedihkan lagi karena burung itu mengira hidup bebas adalah segalanya. Ia membenci anak laki-laki yang mengungkungnya dalam sangkar. Ia tidak tahu bahwa sangkar itu semata-mata dibuat agar ia terlindung dari marabahaya, agar ia hidup bahagia tanpa harus berusaha."

"Lalu, apa yang dilakukan si anak laki-laki?" Susan mengangkat alis, "Kalau dia benar-benar menyayangi burung itu, ia akan naik pohon dan berusaha menangkapnya kembali. Bukankah begitu?"

"Dan mengambil resiko burung itu terbang makin jauh?" Suaminya terkekeh. Hari telah mulai senja, kabut kelabu mulai turun menutupi pucuk-pucuk pepohonan seperti serat-serat rambut uban. Lampu jalan berpendar lembut. "Tidak, Sayang (dia sudah memanggilnya "Sayang" sekarang), anak laki-laki itu mengubah dirinya sendiri menjadi burung."

"Oh?"

"Ya! Dengan menjadi sesama burung, ia dapat berbicara dalam bahasa burung. Ia dan burung peliharaannya menjadi teman karib, dan akhirnya burung peliharaan itu bersedia kembali ke sangkar, bukan karena paksaan tapi atas kesadaran sendiri. Karena dia tahu apa yang baik baginya, begitu kira-kira." Pemuda itu mendengus sambil mengangkat bahu. "Eh, tentu saja dulu aku tidak menangkap hubungan antara Yesus dengan kisah itu. Baru setelah dewasa aku paham maksudnya."

Mereka menghabiskan sisa perjalanan dalam keheningan nyaman, tangan saling bergandeng menghangatkan dalam dingin musim gugur. Susan teringat Sang Singa dan petuah-petuahnya dalam bahasa manusia, betapa membingungkan sekalipun mengandung kebenaran.

Betapa ia dan saudara-saudaranya dewasa sebelum waktunya, mampu memikirkan petuah hidup di usia begitu muda.

"Hei. Bagaimana kalau kita menengok singa kita?"

Singa kesayangan di kebun binatang itu kini telah mulai membaik keadaannya. Usai perang mereka perlahan-lahan bangkit dari keterpurukan, kebun binatang menerima sumbangan dari berbagai organisasi pecinta fauna. Kepala Kebun Binatang, pria veteran pincang yang menganggap Susan sebagai anak perempuannya sendiri, mengizinkan Susan memberi nama baru pada sang raja rimba.

"Bagaimana kalau nama singamu yang bisa bicara itu?" Si pemuda (dulu belum resmi meminangnya) mengusulkan dengan polos. Susan menggeleng tegas.

"Tidak. Nama-Nya terlalu agung untuk diberikan pada singa biasa." Susan sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia berkeras—Sang Singa dan Narnia hanyalah produk khayalan anak kecil, berkembang panjang dalam kesuntukan masa pengungsian.

Susan menamai singa kebun binatang itu Shasta. Kepada mereka yang bertanya ia menjawab bahwa nama itu diambil dari seorang pangeran gagah berani dalam dongeng, pangeran yang diramalkan akan membawa kerajaannya dalam kemenangan melawan iblis.

"Shasta—atau Pangeran Cor, begitu nama aslinya—dibenci banyak orang semenjak ia masih bayi. Di malam buta ia diculik oleh musuh ayahnya, dihanyutkan ke laut dalam sebuah perahu sederhana, lalu ditemukan dan diasuh oleh seorang nelayan durjana. Shasta lalu melakukan perjalanan panjang bersama seorang putri bangsawan, Aravis, dan dua ekor kuda yang bisa berbicara. Ia memenangkan perang, menjadi pahlawan, lalu menikahi Aravis si jelita, yang setia padanya dalam susah maupun senang."

"Cerita yang indah. Maukah kau menjadi Aravis-ku, Susan Pevensie?"

Dan demikianlah, dulu, suaminya meminangnya, disaksikan para kru kebun binatang yang duduk mengelilingi meja bundar mendengarkan ceritanya dan auman manja Shasta meminta jatah daging makan malam.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Sebata demi sebata, negara yang hancur digulung perang mendorong dirinya bangkit kembali.

Susan dan suaminya turut dalam pergerakan. Tangan dan kakinya bergerak membangun hidup, hati dan jiwanya bergerak menambal luka. Ajaib bagaimana kebersamaan dengan orang lain mengeringkan duka terdalam yang dulu seakan tak pernah surut. Kini, Susan telah dapat mengenang kenakalan Edmund dan kemanjaan Lucy tanpa menitikkan air mata.

Rumah mungil mereka di tengah-tengah himpitan bangunan tinggi terbuka bagi anak-anak korban perang bagai sebuah suaka. Semulanya Susan hanya tergerak karena ia melihat dirinya di masa kecil dalam sosok-sosok tersesat mereka, tapi lama kelamaan ia mencintai anak-anak itu sebagai sesama manusia, bukan bayangan masa lampau. "Mereka juga berhak untuk kembali bahagia," ujarnya sambil membuatkan makan malam untuk selusin anak yatim piatu yang duduk manis di ruang tamu.

Penghasilannya sebagai pegawai kantor telegram dan penghasilan suaminya sebagai penjaga kebun binatang tidak cukup menafkahi semua orang, maka dengan rela hati Susan menggadaikan seluruh perhiasan ibunya demi berkarung-karung gandum dan kentang. Dengan penuh ketekunan ia merenda dan mencuci untuk kaum borjuis, menabung bukan dalam wujud uang tapi dalam canda tawa anak-anak asuhnya.

"Harta dan perhiasan memang indah, tapi lebih indah lagi suara anak-anak yang tertawa."

Kepada anak-anak bermata kosong itu Susan memainkan piano, mendongengkan kisah-kisah. Hidup kembali dari bibirnya tokoh-tokoh besar dari imajinasi kanak-kanaknya; tentang Pangeran Caspian dan sangkakala ajaib, tentang ratu salju dan kereta beruang, tentang empat orang anak yang menjadi raja dan ratu negeri dongeng. Suaranya mendayu hangat mengajak, hingga di akhir kisah secercah kebahagiaan timbul dalam bola mata anak-anak yang semula hilang harapan.

Di malam hari, ketika lampu-lampu rumah meredup dan lentera jalanan membingar, Susan duduk di kursi goyang, merajut syal baru untuk anak-anak atau sekedar membaca buku. Suaminya duduk di birai, meminum cokelat panas atau bermain biola, berceloteh tentang hewan-hewan yang dirawatnya hari ini.

"Shasta mengaum keras pada para pengunjung hari ini!" Serunya, atau "Rombongan belibis sudah mulai berganti bulu. Kandang kotor di mana-mana!" Susan menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan desau tawa, cukup ceria untuk menunjukkan ketulusan, cukup lembut untuk tidak mengusik anak-anak yang merajai kamar-kamar, terbuai dalam mimpi mereka.

"Kelak, Sayang, anak-anak kita akan menjadi petualang hebat. Mereka akan melintasi lautan dengan pesawat, memeta gunung-gunung yang belum terlihat. Bukankah begitu, Sayang?"

Susan mengelus kalung salib perak di sela dadanya, menimang beratnya di antara jemari. "Mari kita berdoa demikian."

Kayu di perapian berkeretak dimakan bara, hangatnya mendekap kaki Susan seperti selimut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan setelah ulangtahunnya yang ketujuh puluh satu, Susan Pevensie pergi tidur dan tidak terbangun lagi.

Sebuah tugu memorial dibangun di halaman depan Sekolah Asrama Lucy Pevensie, terbuat dari batu obsidian mengkilat yang tegar diterpa musim. Pada tugu itu duduk patung Susan, muda selamanya, membacakan buku pada anak-anak yang adalah asuhan pertamanya, dulu di rumahnya yang sempit di antara himpitan gedung kota London.

Pada batu tonggaknya tertulis pesan Susan, sebuah pelajaran hidup yang dipegang oleh lembaga dan semua murid-muridnya.

" _Segala hal tidak pernah terjadi dua kali. Ambillah kesempatanmu dan buatlah perubahan."_

Susan Pevensie mengajar di kelas hingga akhir hayatnya. Dalam kenangan murid-muridnya ia lebih dari seorang guru—ialah ibu, sahabat, pendamping—sosok berhati luas yang begitu tenang dan pengasih setiap saat. Anak-anak kecil hafal semua dongengnya, orang dewasa mengenang lembut kasih sayangnya.

Di halaman depan Sekolah Asrama Lucy Pevensie, berdiri tugu kehormatan bagi sosok perempuan penyayang. Entah siapa yang memulainya, namun tugu itu dikenal dengan sebuah nama—

 **Susan Pevensie, Sang Ibu Lembut Hati.**

.

.

.

.

.

Di hadapannya terhampar sebuah padang luas, rumputnya hijau terhijau dan bunganya harum terharum. Susan menyaksikan kemegahan itu dalam keterpukauan syahdu, begitu terpesona hingga butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk menyadari ia tidak sedang berjalan di atas tanah.

Menopang tubuhnya adalah punggung yang begitu ia kenal. Kepalanya terbaring pada surai-surai keemasan selembut sutera, jantungnya berdegup seirama dengan derap langkah tunggangannya. Susan melintasi padang hijau tak berbatas di atas punggung seekor Singa.

"Aslan," bisiknya, nama yang terasa jauh setelah begitu lama tak terucap, namun begitu mudahnya dipeluk kembali oleh lidah seolah nama itu memang berdiang di sana. "Oh, Aslan, Aslan!"

Didekapnya erat kepala bersurai itu, merasakan gelitik helainya saat mereka terberai angin. Satu persatu kenangan menubruk dengan intensitas yang menggugah Susan tentang betapa intimnya hubungan antara ia dan Aslan, hubungan yang tak pernah benar-benar terputus meskipun Susan telah mengklaim lupa akan Narnia.

Kini, duduk di atas punggungNya, Susan menyadari betapa dekat Aslan selalu, lebih dekat daripada desir nadinya sendiri.

"Aku di sini, Susan," dengkuran Aslan yang agung bergetar dalam hatinya seolah itu berasal dari balik rusuknya sendiri. Susan terisak pelan.

"Kupikir Kau telah meninggalkanku," bisiknya parau, "Kupikir gerbang kerajaanMu tidak terbuka lagi untukku."

Mereka melintasi pantai berpasir serbuk mutiara yang berbatasan dengan samudera biru paling biru. Di atas mereka, langit melengkung tak bertepi, birunya membutakan matahari. "Susan, kerajaanku adalah tempat dengan seribu pintu. Aku menutup satu bagimu, agar kau dapat mencari pintu-pintu yang lain."

"Orangtua dan saudara-saudaraku. Apakah mereka menungguku?" Mentari bersinar bulat bagai koin yang dapat membeli segala harta, tapi Susan tak semenapun merasakan teriknya. Sejuk, selalu, dalam lindungan Aslan yang Agung.

"Mereka selalu menanti kehadiranmu, demikian pula orang-orang yang telah kau bimbing untuk menemukan gerbang mereka."

"Aku, membimbing?" Ulang Susan bingung, "Siapa yang kubimbing?"

Punggung itu berguncang ketika Aslan mendengkur tertawa, getarannya menular hingga Susan merasakan desir nyaman di perutnya. Ia turut tersenyum.

"Susan. Kebaikan bergerak seperti riak air. Ia menggema dan menyentuh lebih jauh daripada sumbernya," Aslan mengedikkan kepala ke horizon jauh, di mana Susan melihat siluet gerbang kencana yang menjulang meraup langit. "Kau telah menyentuh lebih banyak orang daripada yang bisa kau hitung dengan napasmu, Susan. Dengarlah. Mereka semua menyambutmu."

Gemuruh sorak sorai bergema seperti debur di kejauhan, menerpa Susan hingga tubuhnya gemetar oleh kebahagiaan dan rindu yang terjawab. Aslan menderap makin cepat, tanah di bawah cakar besarnya menghalus memberi jalan, dan bersama auman yang mengguntur Aslan menyerukan sabdanya,

"Selamat datang di kerajaanmu, Ratu Susan yang Lembut."

Cahaya memandikan mereka berdua, sentuhannya sesejuk embun paling murni, dan Susan Pevensie memahami apa yang disebut dengan kebahagiaan sejati.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **The Chronicles of Narnia** dan karakternya adalah milik **C.S. Lewis**. Tidak ada keuntungan promosional maupun finansial yang diambil dari cerita ini. Dimaksudkan untuk mengeksplorasi sisi spiritual Susan Pevensie, tanpa tujuan tersirat selain itu.


End file.
